madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeper Labs
'''Sleeper Labs '''is a tier 5 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing With the help of Dr.Christoff, finding Hofnarr should be a piece of cake. Getting to him on the other hand... Objective Find Dr.Hofnarr...but actually do it this time. Level Details The level starts with Hank finding a turret checkpoint and saying he isn't falling for it again. Christoff says that there is a way to shut them down without bullets. Christoff levitates the keycard over to him, and uses it to disable the turrets. They then enter room and as they come down the stairs, a asylum patient attacks them. Christoff then says that the asylum is on heavy lockdown, even with patients escaping their cells. More patients break out. You can easily kill them with Christoff's nexus bolts. But this can also hurt Hank. Hank then asks if the Nexus Core all dead as more patients attack them. Christoff says no and that this area has a bunch of secret facilities and remnants would've gone to the ground when Phobos was killed. The next room contains a sleepwalker who asks if he is dreaming. Christoff then says that they must of gotten loose somehow. Like the first game, sleepwalkers can revive themselves. A nexus bolt should eradicate them completely. Three more sleepwalkers come up. They run into a pair of turrets. Hank tells Christoff that he will pop through the vents and come up behind them. Christoff responds saying that he can shoot behind corners. The next room contains a sleepwalker who thinks he must always fight. The next room contains more patients and a barred door. Hank asks if now he can crawl through the vents. Christoff tells Hank to get on the platform and lift Hank up to destroy the control. Afterwards, more patients and sleepwalkers break out and try to kill the two. The room has a more patients. As the head down the stairs, a Nevada Blaster and a Dragon Sword are dropped on the floor. They then proceed to release are the cells to kill the patients and sleepwalkers. Be careful of swarms because if a patient stuns you with a drop kick, a sleepwalker can execute you by breaking your back or head(?). After killing the swarms and attempting to leave the room, more of them try to stop you and a Sleepwalker G03LM comes from behind and has a mental breakdown saying, "Big boy...Big dreams..." He seems to attack other sleepwalkers, possibly because of his breakdown. To kill the G03LM, you must rip off his mask so he can't revive, and then kill him. The next room has four sleepwalkers in containment, two of them break out. There is a patient on the lower floor. In the next room, when you reach the bottom floor, you activate a alarm and patients get released. One of them exclaims that they are free and tells others to follow him. You have to survive the swarm of patients, sleepwalkers, and a G03LM that doesn't attack his fellow sleepwalkers. In the next room, you press a control and you awaken a G03LM with a makeshift hammer telling them to not wake him up and a slow speaking pattern(three dots between every word) Patients get released and they exclaim in joy as they attack the two. The next room contains a turret that gets attack by a sleepwalker who claims to remember something and another sleepwalker. The next room contains two patients who are locked behind spikes. They notice Hank and Christoff and beg for them to let them out with one promising to be good. When you release them, they immediately betray their promise and attack the two. Hank and Christoff then activates every switch releasing sleepwalkers and patients. The sleepwalkers say, "come...sleep" when released. They will keep spawning until the door is unlocked. The next room contains a group of patients. The next room has sleepwalkers coming out from coolers. The next room contains two more sleepwalkers and a group of dead grunts. Hofnarr The next room is original arena where Christoff and Hofnarr trained 1v02p_6, the original S-3LF. Hank then says that he guesses that he should care about that. Christoff then says that combat memories were used for the sleepwalkers. They then have to fight a group of asylum patients and sleepwalkers as wave 2. After beating the wave, the gates open and will stay open until you enter the arena again. They snoop around to find a keycard and unlock the gate. After unlocking the gates, a sleepwalker comes in with a gun telling them to wake up. Christoff yells for Hofnarr to show himself. He shows himself as Tricky. Hank then tells Tricky that he's coming with them to shut down Project Nexus. Tricky responds that he has too much to do and can't leave, but they could stay for awhile. Tricky then says that he has been waiting for someone to play with him and no one will play with him. He also states that that makes him crazy. Christoff then tells Tricky to shut down the projectly completely, unlike last time. Tricky is irritated and asks if shouldn't Christoff be saving Nevada instead of fixing things with a clown. Hank gets angry at being called a clown. Christoff reminds Tricky of Phobos's evil plans that Nexus Core are continuing. Tricky then says that that doesn't sound fun. Hank then says that that's the reason he should come with them. Tricky then says that going with them isn't fun either but killing them slowly would be. Christoff then states that Tricky made the Divergence Engine that could stop the project. Tricky then goes on a crazed rant that the plan will never work. Christoff then asks for Tricky's input. Tricky then states that they will love his terms. He then jumps to a control panel and says to them to survive his playhouse of death to win big prizes. Christoff doesn't want to deal with this and tells him to come down. Tricky then says that the prize is his help. He starts the wave and a grunt asks why Tricky is doing this and tells him to let him go, indicating that Tricky is forcing them. Hank and Christoff have to survive for three minutes as MERCs spawn. After three minutes, Tricky says that that was smashing. Hank then tells Tricky to give them what they want. Tricky then says that that was only a warmup. He then resets the clock back to three minutes. They have to survive patients and sleepwalkers. Afterwards, Tricky activates lasers coming towards the two as he reminds Christoff the time they teamed up to kill Hank. Hank then tells Tricky the time he actually killed him. Tricky then responds to Hank's question asking if he looked dead. He then says the show's over. Nexus agents and a riot guard then rappel down and confront Tricky. Tricky then gets angry that they interrupted him. Christoff then adds that it's not too late to fix it. To which the riot guard notices Christoff. The riot guard then calls backup to Romeo squad saying he found Hofnarr and the traitor(Christoff) Tricky then says that no one will kill those two except him. Tricky then teams up with the two to kill Romeo squad. If both Hank and Christoff dies but Tricky is still alive, Tricky will fight on his own but not revive them. Tricky enjoyed the fight and Christoff asks if he will help them. Hank then adds if he wants to die. Tricky says that he would love to help. Christoff then makes sure and asks if he won't shoot them in the back. Tricky says not today. He then says he will catch him next time. The level then ends. Playable Characters * Dr. Jebediah Christoff * Hank Enemies * Asylum patients * Sleepwalkers * Sleepwalker G03LMs * MERC Recruit * Merczerker * MERC Sniper * MERC Gunner * NEXUS Agents * NEXUS Scouts * NEXUS Engineers * NEXUS Riot Guards * G03LM(No armor variant) Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2